Paul and Dawn Scary Movie
by SS99
Summary: A bet Dawn made?


Disclaimer:  
I don't own Pokemon

Hi everyone this is my first fan fiction I am writing I hope you like it. I would love it if you write a review on how you like my story and advises for future stories. Thanks for reading. Ikari Shipping One Shot Dawn 20 Paul 22 May 21 Misty 22

Dawn was watching a scary movie that had just released recently. No matter how much she didn't want to watch the movie she had no choice as she had lost a bet with her 2 best friends May and Misty.

Okay you lost the bet so now you have to watch the new released movie by yourself in your apartment. May said as she looked at Dawn who was looking down at the floor.

Come on you guys know I can t handle scary movies, can t I just do something else. Dawn mumbled looking at her friends hoping they would let her off the hook this time.

No can do Dawn a bet is a bet and if one of us lost the bet we would watch it by ourselves so you have to watch it. Misty said strongly so that dawn would have no choice but to agree with her.  
Dawn looked down sadly towards the ground. Misty and May looked at each other thinking they might've been a little too harsh on her. May then spoke up Okaaaaay Dawn you can watch the movie with one other person but it has to be Paul. It can t be anyone else Misty looked at May as if she had lost her mind since she never changed her minds about bets. What! But Paul is in a whole different region. Dawn retorted as Misty realized what May was doing.

Oh well then you have to watch it by yourself. May said with a smirk on her face.  
Dawn looked down on the ground again thinking about her boyfriend of 4 years. Fiiiiiine all I have to do is watch that stupid movie by myself or with Paul right. Dawn replied too exhausted to wait for her friends reply. Dawn took the movie and headed towards her place. Where s Paul when I really need him. She grumbled to herself as she unlocked her door to her place.  
Dawn snapped out of her thoughts as she heard another scream coming out of the movie. She hid her face in her pillow again as she looked at the TV again as she was on the verge of crying. What she didn't realize was the door opening as the movies screaming and her yelling kept her from hearing anything other than herself.

A shadow was behind her and before she noticed someone s hand was touching her warm shoulder with cold hands. When she felt another cold hand she screamed yet again before realizing who it was. When she turned around she yelled Paul where have you been. She said giving her boyfriend who she hadn't seen for more than over a month.

Paul was confused at the sudden yelling and the situation he was in as he knew that Dawn couldn't handle scary movies. He patted her long blue hair that was a little above her hips. Dawn calmed down as Paul was with her and explained to him about the bet still being held in his hands.  
Paul was content with the situation he was in as he had not held his girlfriend in his arms for over a month, but he knew he would give an earful of warnings to May and Misty even if they were her best friends. Alright calm down let me get changed into something more comfortable and I ll watch the movie with you, Paul said soothing his girlfriend.

Dawn moved to see her boyfriend with teary eyes and nodded her head with her bangs just about covering her eyes. Paul blushed slightly as he went to get changed as he thought she looked too cute for her own good.

Once he got changed he came out to see her covering her eyes with the pillow, he sat down next to Dawn and she snuggled with him wrapped around together in a blanket. Paul wrapped his arms around Dawn and gave her a kiss on the forehead each time something that scared her came on. Soon after a while Dawn was clinging onto Paul like her life depended on it. Noticing how terrified Dawn was he sat her on his lap stroking her hair to calm her down.  
Thanks Paul for coming home today Dawn said as she was still on his lap feeling a little better.

Paul smirked at her. Don t I get a reward for doing this then? Dawn looked at him and blushed. Dawn leaned towards Paul and gave him a peck on the lips when she was about to leave it to that Paul leaned towards her getting a deeper kiss. Dawn wrapped her arms around Paul and he wrapped his arms around Dawns waist. They stayed like that for a couple of second then separated but leaned in just as quickly for another kiss.

Soooooo how was the story I know it wasn't that good but it is my first time writing a story myself. I would really appreciate it if you wrote a review for the story so I can see how the story was since my opinion doesn't matter for this. Anyways hope you liked the story. Thanks for reading it thanks again.


End file.
